


In the Beginning

by marsbar



Series: Promises for the Future [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluffy, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, I just needed soft boys, M/M, Some Plot, clueless rk900 for a little bit, its good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbar/pseuds/marsbar
Summary: Gavin Reed is less of an asshole than he appears. He gets a new partner in RK900, and they get along a lot better than anyone thought they might.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries suck yo..... I just wanted some fluff with my boys and maybe to self project my own kinks a little bit. Its a mess and there's little to no plot but I figured it would be fun to write something for one of my fave ships!

Gavin Reed walked into the precinct with a major hangover (something he never did), a bad mood that could be seen for miles (a common occurrence), and fresh new bruises on his ribs and face (this was not new). Straight to the break room for a sad excuse for coffee, but it had caffeine and it got the job done so who was he to complain? He poured the coffee in his mug and looked at it for a second before quickly drinking it all, having no time to cool. He hissed lowly, and started to make another, this time adding in an ungodly amount of sugar and a tiny amount of cream. Tiredly he made his way to his desk and sat his coffee down, not noticing the person sitting across from him, or the looks on the faces of Anderson and Connor. He never even got the chance to sit because there was Fowler calling him into his office. When he made it in and sat in front of his captain, he noticed the windows had been darkened. This wasn’t going to go well. 

“As you know Reed, we’ve done a lot to keep Connor on this force. And he’s been a great asset to the team. Since the revolution and new laws being passed, Connor has been the only android to come back.” 

“So the fucks a good teammate?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. “This got anything to do with me captain? Or are you just gonna keep singing the plastic pricks praises?” 

The captain raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s what I was getting to. I’m glad you’ve come to accept him as a part of the team, because now you have a new partner.” 

“Oh fuck no!” Gavin jumped out of his seat and stood with his hands on the desk. “You can’t put him with me! He’s partnered with Hank and if you don’t remember he punched me the fuck out and left me unconscious for two days!” 

“And if you don’t remember, and it doesn’t seem you do, I am the Captain and I have cameras everywhere!” the captain raised his voice. “I know you deserved it because you pulled your gun on him more than once detective. You should be fired right now, but we are short on people, Connor decided to leave it at that, yes I asked don’t fucking make that face at me, and unfortunately you have a good track record on cases even with your shitty attitude!” Fowler put his hands on the arms of his chair and leaned back, raising his eyes to just behind Reed. 

A low chuckle filled the air, nearly too quick to be called that, and gone just as fast. Gavin stiffened and slowly turned around. It looked like a taller, broader, slightly more sinister version of Connor stood before him. He could feel all the blood leave his face as he looked at the android. All the anger he felt was slowly being replaced with confusion, fear, and just the smallest amount of attraction that he wasn’t going to tell a single person about and will be never thought of again past this one individual moment. 

Taller, darker, more handsome Connor lifted his hand for a handshake. “Detective Reed, I am RK900, the most advanced model of the RK line. I am pleased to have a semi-competent partner.” 

Gavin looked down at the offered hand, then back to the face of the android holding it out. He threw a rage filled look at the Captain and stormed out of the office. Throwing himself into his chair and putting his feet up on the desk he angrily mused about his new partner. 

“So how’s it going Reed?” an amused sounding voiced asked him from across the aisle. Fucking Anderson. He probably knew about his partner already. 

“Fowler gave me an android partner.” Reed crossed his arms and glared at him as a smile made its way across his face. 

“So you met RK then?” 

“He’s still new so go easy on him Detective Reed.” Connor chimed in. “If you hurt him though...” 

“Oh are you brothers now? Are you threatening me if I hurt him?” Gavin taunted. 

Connor shook his head a small vicious smile on his face. “If you even attempt to hurt me, I can guarantee you I will end you before you even have the chance.” the deep voice of the RK900 came from behind him for the second time today, and it took a lot to not jump out of his chair. 

“Goddamn it! Come on tin can make some noise when you walk or something! Gonna get you a damn bell if this keeps up.” He shook his head and leaned back more comfortably on his chair. He quickly fought down the feelings of attraction at the threat (what was wrong with him lately) and pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to play Solitaire. 

“Where can I sit then?” RK900 asked him. 

Gavin gestured vaguely in front of himself not stopping his game. When warm thighs sat in his lap, he nearly had a heart attack. The android merely looked at him unimpressed. “I have your attention now, where can I sit?” Whoever decided that the RK900 should look like sex on legs with a voice to match was a fucking pervert. 

“Fuck. That desk. In front of mine. No one’s using it. Please get off of my lap.” Gavin could feel how hot his face and ears were. The stupid android didn’t even look affected. Asshole. Looking around he saw only Hank was laughing at him. Not ideal, but better than a handful of other officers seeing him drowning in embarrassment. 

“Thank you, detective.” He slid smoothly off his lap and made his way around to his new desk. Showing no signs of anything being amiss he put his hand on the terminal and slowly started to pull up files that Detective Reed was working on; familiarizing himself with his cases. 

He wasn’t prepared for this. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Not a single day in the academy was spent going over what to do if your android partner was a good-looking smartass with no shame. He could feel his face still burning as he sat correctly in his chair and started going through his files, writing in his reports and filing them for later usage. God he was so fucked if this was what he was in for with his new partner. 

The rest of his shift passed by with relative ease, and with the new RK unit it was made a little easier having an extra pair of hands. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that he didn’t hate his new partner with a burning passion. He’d leave him eventually, they all did. His partners never lasted more than a month with the last one staying with him for three weeks before asking to be transferred to a different precinct altogether. 

It wasn’t his fault that they didn’t have the same drive and passion as him about their job. Gavin worked hard with every case he was put on. He stayed over most nights to work his cases to the best of his abilities, evident only by the shadows under his eyes and bad attitude from the lack of sleep. Everyone seemed to take him at face value, seeing his asshole exterior and not even trying to get to know him better. Not that that mattered to him, he had Tina, Chris, and his cats. He didn’t need a partner that was just going to leave him in a little bit. 

“Detective Reed, you’ve been staring at your terminal without doing anything for fifteen minutes now. Are you okay?” 

“Do you actually give a shit tincan?” 

“I assume as your new partner I should. But if you don’t feel like telling me I won’t press you.” His eyes never left his terminal, and his shoulders were hunched trying to appear smaller than he was. 

Gavin doubted he could ever look smaller; he was as built as a brick shit house and definitely more appealing. Although he’s never had a partner that actually spoke their thoughts to him before, too afraid he’d blow up on them. And normally he would, but it was kind of refreshing to have someone tell, him they couldn’t really careless if he didn’t want to talk to him. He just looked at his new partner with a new kind of respect, not that he’d ever admit it. They worked in silence for the rest of the shift, just becoming adjusted to each other's presence. 

As soon as he stood to leave the precinct his new partner stood also. “What’s up?” Gavin asked him, an eyebrow raised. He kept walking to the lot as his partner followed him out. 

RK900s LED flashed yellow considering his words, “the ceiling?” he answered hesitantly. At seeing the detective start smiling he knew he had answered wrong. “It’s a direction?” And then the detective was laughing. A quick search in his databases shows that the detective was asking what he was doing. He should have just searched the phrase first. RK900 could feel his face warming up in a mock of a human blush; a ridiculous update to help the deviants feel more human. He didn’t appreciate it right now. 

“Nah tincan, what’re you doing?” he asked in between his chuckles. “Why’re you following me?” They had made it to his car, standing outside. He didn’t know androids could blush, that’s not really fair. His partner was already sexy, now he knew he could be cute and clueless too. 

“Oh. Umm. I’m not really sure?” RK900 shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head. 

“Well shit. Ya got a name?” Gavin pulled put a cigarette and lit it up, jumping onto the trunk of his car and settling. This was apparently what he was doing now, instead of going home and vegging out on his couch with his cats. 

RK900 cocked his head to the side and looked at him with curiosity. “The Lieutenant and Connor call me RK.” 

“Well that’s not really a name, more of a nickname. Wanna sit down? You’re making me anxious just standing there.” He pats the trunk beside him lightly. 

“As much as I enjoy how our current conversation is going, I have to ask. Why are you being so different to how you were in the precinct?” He stood his ground as Reed looked at him in astonishment. When his partner patted the trunk again, he climbed up and sat down beside him, giving his partner some room. 

“People can change damnit....” he heard Reed growl under his breath. “I have a reputation as an asshole to uphold, you know. I’m sure you looked me up before you even got here this morning. And no one’s here now, so I figured we can just chat, since we didn’t during the day.” 

RK gave a small huff of laughter. “You are nothing like what Connor had warned me of.” 

Gavin scowled and flicked the finished cigarette down before lighting up another one. “What’d the tincan say about me?” He already knew, but he wanted to see if he’d tell the truth. 

“He showed me all the interactions he’s had with you. But considering the meeting this morning we had and the lack of insults I assume you have changed a little bit, as you said before. Though I’m sure you are still an asshole.” He smiled a little, trying to show the last comment was a joke. 

Gavin seemed to understand that, because he laughed a little after he blew some smoke out of his mouth, a little impressed that the android didn’t have a filter on his words. “And do you still want to be my partner knowing everything I did to Connor?” 

“I had a choice in any available detective as my partner and I don’t regret choosing you. If that’s what you mean?” He leaned back and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move slowly across the blue. It made him seem very human. 

“Oh. Cool. Stupid choice really. Wouldn’t blame you if you decided to change though. I’m hard to get along with.” Gavin could feel his blush across his ears and down his neck, hoping against hope it wasn’t on his face, but he was never really lucky so he assumed it was on his face too. He looked out to the other end of the lot, trying not to look at his partner. He had a small hope that he wouldn’t suddenly come to his senses and see that Gavin was right, that he wanted to change partners. He’s never had a partner leave him on day one but it could happen. 

“Luckily for you, I am very stubborn and hard to get along with too.” When RK looked to his partner he could see the tension visibly leave his shoulders at the words. 

“So, do you have a name?” seeing that his partner was going to tell him the same thing as before, he interrupted him, “no an actual name.” 

“Well, technically, my name is also Connor.” Gavin’s frown deepened at this news. “But I haven’t picked a name I liked yet.” 

Gavin hummed thoughtfully. “Cool. I’m not calling you Connor.” He shuddered a little at the idea. 

“I would appreciate that detective.” 

“Nope. Gavin. Or Reed. I don’t care, we’re outside work and you already know I'm not a heartless asshole all the time.” He slid off the trunk and gestured to the car. “I’m hungry and hungover, I need some food. Want a ride somewhere, or do you wanna come with me?” 

“If there’s a choice involved, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.” He slid off the trunk and winked at Gavin before getting into the passenger seat of the car. 

Fuck.... he thought to himself. I’m so screwed. That was so smooth. I set that up and he killed it. Fuck. Damn android. Sliding in he started the car quickly and started the journey to the nearest store. “I need to head to the store, I need to pick something up to cook for dinner.” 

“I took you for a take-out kind of guy.” 

“Well as much as I love take-out, there’s only so many times you can get the same things over and over. I like variety. And getting something vegetarian is kind of difficult still. So cooking is fine. Did they give you guys an update so you can eat like other people yet?” 

RK blinked at him. “I don’t believe so. And now I'm upset about it.” 

Gavin laughed a little and RK felt his thirium pump stutter. A slight blush rose across his cheeks and he looked out the window. 

“Well that stinks, guess I’m eating alone then.” They made it through the store quickly, grabbing what Gavin wanted and leaving, heading to his apartment. 

The drive ended relatively soon after that, his home not far from the precinct out of convenience. He soon realized that RK was going to be coming into his space. Something only his close friends had done. Too late to back out now, they were at the door now. “I’m going to let you in first, the kids like to run out if the door’s left open too long.” 

RK’s LED ran red for a few cycles before he was pushed through the door and into the entryway of Gavins’ apartment. Gavin lightly led him forward with a hand on his back to keep him from standing in the doorway. When RK saw the cats swarm around Gavin he let out a small laugh. “You meant cats, oh thank ra9.” 

“Ha! Yeah, I meant cats. These are my babies.” He put his groceries on the counter and scooped up one of his cats. “RK this is Cat. The orange tabby on the ground is Lucy, and the one by the couch is Shyguy.” 

“Those are....” he seemed to be considering his words, “odd names,” he settled on. 

“Well Lucy here is short for Lucifer but she’s a princess and doesn’t have a mean bone in her little body. Cats name is Khoshekh, but responds better to just Cat. And you can probably guess why he’s called Shyguy, but he definitely will warm up to you in a bit. And I was in a bit of a nostalgic streak when I named him, but don’t tell Chen I told you that, I keep telling her she’s wrong.” 

“Your secret is safe with me Gavin.” He looked at his partner, occupied with a cat in his arms and smiled soflty. “This is very cute.” He quickly saved the image before Gavin could put the cat down and continue with the making of his dinner. 

“I’m not cute I’m sexy as all hell.” He sent him a very bad wink and turned back to his stir-fry, missing RK’s returning blush and small nod. “You can sit down anywhere there’s space. I’m sure standing in my kitchen isn’t very entertaining for you.” 

“I’m definitely entertained with you. But would you mind if I calibrated while you cook? Helps me concentrate.” At the questioning look Gavin sent him over his shoulder he gave him a quick answer of “It’s like fidgeting? Like Connor with his coin.” 

“Ah fidget away. I don’t like sitting still either.” He kept his attention to the stir-fry until the soft clicking could be heard over the sizzling of his vegetables. At first, he thought he was imagining it, his eyes looking for the noise without moving away from his food. He fluffed the rice as it finished, and turned everything off, getting a plate out and serving himself still looking for the noise. When he turned around though he found the source. 

RK sat at his table flinging around a purple knife so fast he almost didn’t know what it was without having seen butterfly knife tricks before. “I thought you said coin tricks.” He choked out before sitting down across from the handsome android. 

“No, I said I calibrated in the same way as Connor with his coin, not that I used a coin.” He flipped the knife back over his hands a few times before he stopped and looked at Gavin closely. “Is this making you uncomfortable? I see that your heartbeat has risen. I can put it away. I apologize.” 

Gavin shook his head emphatically, “No! It’s totally fine! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen anyone do knife tricks!” He took another bite of food before he could say he thought it was really hot that he could do them. And it really was hot, he wasn’t even looking at the knife, staring into some middle distance as he flipped the knife around his hand in multiple advanced moves, including some he’s never seen before. 

“But your heartrate?” 

“Nah I’m fine I promise. Just think it’s cool. Kinda hot.” Gavin’s eyes widen at the same time RKs do. 

A small smirk makes its way across the androids face. “You find knife tricks attractive Gavin? Or is it dangerous things in general?” 

Gavin is coughing, trying not to choke on his dinner. He takes a long swig of his water and tries to settle down his reaction to this android with no verbal filter. “What would the reaction be for either of those answers?” Is what he gets out after a little more spluttering. 

“Well I would probably keep doing knife tricks if it’s always going to result in you going that lovely shade of pink. And for the other I’m not so certain, I am quite sure I can come up for a remedy for that as well.” His voice has lowered a little and he sends him another wink over the table. Which was a great idea because now Gavin is red all the way to the open part of his v-neck and RK finds himself wondering if the blush travels lower. 

“Can’t believe I'm being kink shamed in my own home...” He mutters under his breath but he can guess RK heard because he’s laughing at him across the table. 

“Is it shaming if I encourage it?” 

Gavin's eyes widen and he starts spluttering. Nothing intelligible comes out of his mouth for a good few minutes and RK sits smiling as he watches the detective struggle through his embarrassment. 

“Now you should finish your food like a good boy before it goes cold Gavin.” RK has been active for a few months before going to the DPD, and never in all that time has he ever seen anyone shovel food into their mouths so quickly. And his heart rate has elevated again, making him think that Gavin didn’t mind, and even liked it when he called him a good boy. Interesting. “Look at you. You’re making a mess Gavin. I said a good boy not a slob.” He raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a slightly cold expression. 

Gavin’s heart flew into his throat. It’s like the android could see every single thing he liked in a partner and used it against him. He let out a small noise and, if possible, blushed even harder when RK met his gaze with that cold look. He slowed his eating down and was rewarded with a small smile from the android. 

“Lovely.” He got out his knife and started to flip it around slowly. He didn’t need to calibrate anymore but the look in Gavin’s eyes had him keep going. Gavin finally finished his meal and quickly cleaned the plate and his cookware. 

“So. What do you want to do now?” Gavin sat back in his chair in feigned nonchalance. 

“I have a few ideas, but I suppose we should get to know each other a little better.” RK was enjoying the look that was now on Gavin’s face. A mixture of shock and want, it looked good on him. 

“Now hold on a minute there RK....” he trailed off, not really knowing where he wanted to go with that sentence. When RK raised an eyebrow indifferently at him, he felt another blush across his face and his ears burned. “Have you thought of any other names you might like to use?” he added awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck. Idiot, he thought, I'm an idiot. 

RK let out a little laugh in surprise. “No not really. You seem to really want me to have a name, is there a reason?” 

“Just might be nice to not be called something you’re not.” When RK cocked his head in question Gavin explained further. “Like, you’re not a machine anymore. You’re a deviant, a person with rights. I figured you might like to be called something human, not a model or a serial number. Not something to be owned or used, but appreciated as a part of existence in this uncaring world. Something unique to you.” RK’s LED blinked yellow and red, and for a minute Gavin thought for a minute he had fucked up royally. 

“Oh.” Not a heartening response really. In fact, it made Gavin want to sink to the floor. “I think I would like your help in choosing a name? Would you help me?” 

“Fuck. Really?” When RK nodded he started to think up some names that were popular recently. “Any preference?” 

“Yeah. Let’s do this later is my preference.” Before Gavin could ask any questions RK was in his space and had his chin in his hand. 

“Well? Getting cold feet all of the sudden?” His eyes sparkled with the challenge. 

That was all the android needed before his lips met Gavin’s in a tender kiss not at all like the blatant flirting through the whole meal. A soft promise. And then a small bite to his bottom lip allowed him entrance to the others mouth. When Gavin pulled away, he let out a small breathless laugh as RK put a few kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and nose, anywhere he could put them. More small promises for later.


End file.
